Co przyniesie przyszłość
by fanka77
Summary: Nie wiedziała, że przeprowadzka do D.C. tak zmieni jej życie. To się jednak stało. Dziś, w tym szczególnym dniu, zastanawia się, jak dalej będzie wyglądać jej przyszłość...


Miesiąc. Minął miesiąc, odkąd zdecydowałam się odrzucić ofertę z Nowego Jorku i zostać tutaj, w D.C., gdzie trzy lata temu od nowa zaczęło się moje życie, gdzie narodziłam się na nowo.

Decydując się na wyjazd do Waszyngtonu, wiedziałam, że wiele się zmieni, ale nie przypuszczałam, że aż tyle. Wystarczył jeden dzień, jedno pomylone piętro i jedna rozmowa, bym znalazła nie tylko pracę marzeń, przyjaciół, na których mogę zawsze liczyć, ale przede wszystkim JEGO…

Aż dziw, że po tym, jak na niego nakrzyczałam, chciał w ogóle ze mną rozmawiać, że o przysiadaniu się nie wspomnę, a jednak mimo mojego nieprzyjemnego zachowania, nie tylko nie uciekł, gdy zobaczył mnie po raz drugi, ale uśmiechnął się do mnie i zapytał, czy może usiąść przy moim stoliku. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak w tym momencie podskoczyło moje serce, jak ucieszyłam się, że siedzę, kiedy spojrzał na mnie tymi oczami, kiedy zobaczyłam jego długie, ciemne, godne pozazdroszczenia rzęsy, rzęsy, za które niejedna kobieta dałaby się poszatkować. Jakim cudem zachowałam względne opanowanie przy tak przystojnym mężczyźnie? Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba tylko dlatego, że nie chciałam jeszcze raz zrobić z siebie przed nim kompletnej idiotki. Fakt, w środku byłam kłębkiem nerwów, zwłaszcza, że wiele kobiet w kafeterii rzucało mi zazdrosne spojrzenia, ale on w krótkim czasie sprawił, że się zrelaksowałam i choć nadal byłam pod jego wrażeniem, o dziwo, potrafiłam sklecić parę sensownych zdań. Czego nie zapomnę nigdy, to jego miny, gdy dowiedział się, że nie słyszę. Bezcenna. Żałowałam wtedy, że nie miałam przy sobie aparatu. Z drugiej jednak strony, po co żal, gdy to wspomnienie zawsze pozostaje wyraźne w mojej pamięci, chyba zresztą, jak wszystkie z nim związane? W każdym razie, on jako pierwszy nie powiedział, że mu przykro z mojego powodu, jak wielu przed nim, którzy patrzyli na mnie z litością. Wprost przeciwnie. Gdy już otrząsnął się z początkowego zdumienia, stwierdził, że to bardzo interesujące, nie patrząc na moją głuchotę, jak na niepełnosprawność. Wejrzał ponad to i zobaczył umiejętność, która otworzyła przede mną nowe możliwości. Był pierwszym, który dał mi szansę udowodnić, że potrafię coś więcej, niż siedzieć w laboratorium i porównywać odciski palców. Wbrew opinii wielu, wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła i stał się nie tylko agentem, który mnie szkolił, ale partnerem, o którym niejeden może tylko pomarzyć, lecz przede wszystkim, przyjacielem, takim, któremu można powiedzieć wszystko. Wiedziałam, czułam, że mogę mu zaufać, choć zazwyczaj byłam bardziej oporna, dopuszczając do siebie kogokolwiek. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zbyt wielu ludzi już mnie zraniło lub wykorzystało moją naiwność i usilne pragnienie znalezienia bratniej duszy. Brakowało mi tego po śmierci Judy. Z nim jednak, było inaczej. Sprawił, że otworzyłam się przed nim szybciej, niż przed moją matką, czy ojcem, dzieląc się z nim wspomnieniami, obawami, bólem, a potem również radością. Stał się moim powiernikiem, tak jak ja stałam się strażniczką jego sekretów.

Nie upłynęło dużo czasu nim zrozumiałam, że się w nim zakochałam. Musiałbym być totalnie ślepa, by nie stracić dla niego głowy i nie mówię tylko o jego zewnętrznych atrybutach, choć te są niezaprzeczalne, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o oczy. Nigdy nie widziałam równie ciemnych, a jednocześnie tak łagodnych, tak ciepłych. Mogłam się w nich rozpłynąć. Tak samo działał na mnie jego uśmiech, który połączony z mrugnięciem sprawiał, że miękły mi kolana. Poza fizycznością jednak, ciągnęła mnie do niego jego osobowość, charakter, którym potrafił zjednać sobie każdego. Był uprzejmy, wrażliwy, wyrozumiały, otwarty, szczery… Gdybym miała wyrecytować pełną listę jego zalet, z pewnością zajęło by mi to jakiś czas, a nawet wtedy nie byłaby ona pełna, ponieważ każdego dnia dowiadywałam się o nim więcej. W każdym razie, zakochałam się. Po raz pierwszy oddałam komuś swoje serce, całkowicie i beznadziejnie. Wiem… Nie powinnam była. Był moim szefem, choć nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Były reguły, zakazy… Jednak, czy sercu można cokolwiek dyktować? Gdy przychodzi czas, ono samo wybiera swojego nowego właściciela, nieważne, kim by był, jakim byłby człowiekiem. Miłość po prostu przychodzi i tyle…

Nie. Nie powiedziałam mu tego. Nigdy. Dlaczego? To proste. Po pierwsze, dlatego, że zabraniały mi tego rozkazy, którym podlegał każdy w FBI. Reguła była jasna- żadnych związków między członkami tej samej jednostki. Pogwałcenie tego zakazu skutkowałoby albo transferem, albo zwolnieniem. Przeniesienie zapewne bym zniosła, gdybym miała jakiekolwiek podstawy by sądzić, że czuł tak samo. Jednakże nie byłam pewna. Jak mogłam, skoro wysyłał mi sprzeczne sygnały? Czasem zachowywał się tak, jakby mu zależało, ale gdy najmniej się tego spodziewałam, wycofywał się. Najgorsze były momenty, gdy myślałam, że nie możemy być już bliżej, że może nareszcie zobaczę to, co tak bardzo chciałam zobaczyć, a zamiast tego, w jego życiu pojawiały się kolejne ex, rujnując wszystkie moje nadzieje.

Bolało, gdy pozwolił Allie stanąć między nami, ale to przez Jessicę zdruzgotał moje serce, ponieważ nie zaufał mnie, swojej przyjaciółce, swojej oddanej partnerce, przedkładając zdanie byłej kochanki nad moje. Zupełnie, jakby mi nie ufał. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że z jego strony spotka mnie coś takiego. Nigdy. To raniło niczym nóż, zwłaszcza, że zaangażował się nie tylko profesjonalnie, ale i prywatnie, kolejny raz przypominając mi, że kobieta taka jak ja, nie powinna marzyć o mężczyźnie takim jak on.

Wiem… Powinnam była przestać się oszukiwać, porzucić nadzieje i ruszyć ze swoim życiem do przodu. Próbowałam tego. Naprawdę. Umawiałam się z Davidem, lecz chociaż dzieliliśmy wiele zainteresowań, nie wyszło. Przyjęłam zaproszenie Scotta- to samo. Kolejna klapa. Myślałam, że może Tony to zmieni, ale nie tylko, po raz pierwszy w życiu, źle oceniłam charakter człowieka, ale też dałam się zwieść słodkim słówkom faceta, który okazał się dwulicowym, zdradzającym żonę łajdakiem. Zaryzykowałam przy tym najważniejszą przyjaźń w moim życiu, chociaż nie było warto (jedna z rzeczy, których żałuję najbardziej).

Wiecie, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? To, że ja musiałam patrzeć na jego dziewczyny i skrywać rozczarowanie, a kiedy przy moim boku pojawiał się jakiś mężczyzna, on zachowywał się, jak zazdrośnik, zupełnie, jakbym robiła coś złego. Jakim prawem? Skoro sam mnie nie chciał, dlaczego nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że ktoś inny jest zainteresowany? Fakt. Z żadnym mi nie wyszło. Mogłam się łudzić, ale to było do przewidzenia, skoro nie byli nim, jednak prawda wciąż pozostaje niezmienna- mącił mi w głowie. Przez to nie mogłam znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby mnie pokochać i kogo ja ewentualnie mogłabym pokochać.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle! W naszym „związku" były też dobre strony, cudowne momenty- jak taniec w jego ramionach na aukcji kawalerów, udawane małżeństwo, gdy pierwszy raz poszliśmy pod przykrywkę, mecz, na który mnie zabrał, pizze, które jedliśmy wieczorami, pocałunek… Tego nie zapomnę nigdy. Nie ma znaczenia, że był naszym alibi, kiedy Janice nakryła nas w biurze Hilary Kern. Niezależnie od tego, że był odpowiedzią na sytuację, był też bez wątpienia najlepszym pocałunkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzył, pocałunkiem, do którego porównywałam wszystkie późniejsze. Nawet teraz czuję drżenie, gdy o tym pomyślę…

Zmierzam do tego, że choćbym chciała, nie potrafiłam o nim zapomnieć. To było ponad moje siły. Może to był jeden z powodów, dla których rozważałam propozycję złożoną mi przez Willa Hackford'a. Naiwnie liczyłam, że nowa praca, z dala od niego, pozwoli mi nabrać dystansu i może z czasem zapomnieć o tej beznadziejnej miłości. Byłam już nawet zdecydowana przyjąć ten awans, chociaż wiedziałam, że moja decyzja go zabolała, że zraniłam go, nie mówiąc mu wcześniej. Widziałam rozczarowanie w jego oczach, ale sądziłam, że tak będzie lepiej.

Chyba boska interwencja zaprowadziła mnie tamtej nocy do kościoła, gdzie spotkałam znów Deanne. Dzięki niej zrozumiałam, co naprawdę się liczy, gdzie jest moje miejsce i przy kim.

Utwierdziłam się w tym następnego dnia, kiedy w holu biura natknęłam się na niego i patrzyłam, jak mimo trudności w okazywaniu uczuć, otworzył przede mną duszę. Nie powiedział niczego wprost, ale te kilka zdań, łzy, które siłą próbował powstrzymywać, dały mi nadzieję.

Oczywiście, zanim zdołał dokończyć, znów nam przerwano (historia naszego życia- zawsze w takich chwilach pojawiał się ktoś, albo zdarzało się coś, co niszczyło moment) i w efekcie wróciliśmy do starego, „dobrego", pełnego niedopowiedzeń status quo. Nie na długo jednak… Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po pracy, on po raz pierwszy odważył się złamać reguły i zaprosić mnie na randkę.

Nie muszę chyba mówić, że się zgodziłam? Yeah… Zabrał mnie wieczorem do tej małej, włoskiej knajpki, gdzie w zaciszu intymnie osłoniętego od reszty sali boksu, pocałował mnie po raz drugi w życiu i po raz pierwszy, jako mój chłopak, którym zresztą był przez jakieś pięć minut, do momentu, gdy padł na kolana z pierścionkiem w ręku i mi się nie oświadczył. Naturalnie wśród łez radości, odpowiedziałam „tak" i powinniście wiedzieć, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora, pojechałam do Nowego Jorku. Nie do pracy jednak i nie sama… Mój narzeczony był tam ze mną. Dziwicie się, po co? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Tylko tam mogliśmy się pobrać w 24 godziny, czego pragnęliśmy oboje i co zresztą zrobiliśmy z pomocą zaprzyjaźnionego z moim ukochanym małżeństwa. Marc i Pola, byli naszymi świadkami, przynajmniej tym razem, bo nadal czeka nas wesele dla rodziny i naszej na poły zachwyconej, na poły rozczarowanej sekretem ekipy.

Zrezygnowaliśmy z miesiąca miodowego, czerpiąc radość z nocy poślubnej i wizji nowego życia, które mieliśmy dzielić od tej chwili. Kiedy wróciliśmy do D.C. i poszliśmy ponieść konsekwencje naszej decyzji, nie byliśmy sami. Nasza drużyna stanęła za nami murem i może dlatego nas nie rozdzielono. Pozwolili nam pracować razem pod warunkiem, że nie będziemy publicznie okazywać uczuć w pracy. Nie było to łatwe, skoro byliśmy nowożeńcami, ale było warto się wysilić. Zmieniło się tylko jedno. Od tego dnia, moim partnerem został Myles (takie małe zabezpieczenie ze strony FBI), ale to akurat nie problem. Grunt, że mój mąż i ja, nadal dzielimy biuro i sąsiadujące biurka. Cała reszta, to szczegół.

Dziś minął miesiąc od naszego pierwszego ślubu i stoję teraz przed lustrem, przygotowując się do drugiej ceremonii, tym razem z udziałem naszych rodzin i przyjaciół. Za kwadrans, mój tata poprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, gdzie odnowię swoją przysięgę małżeńską, by w oczach Boga stać się żoną Jacka. A kiedy wymkniemy się z przyjęcia weselnego, by znów cieszyć się sobą, dam mojemu mężowi prezent ślubny, coś, o czym marzyliśmy oboje. Tej nocy powiem Jackowi, że będziemy mieli dziecko i wiem, że oszaleje ze szczęścia.

Nie jestem pewna, jaka przyszłość nas czeka. To czysta karta. Jestem jednak przeświadczona, że jakakolwiek by nie była, wypełniać ją będzie miłość, którą tamtego pamiętnego dnia oboje odnaleźliśmy w naszym biurze.

Nazywam się Sue Thomas- Hudson i dziś jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na ziemi…

KONIEC


End file.
